More of the Monkees
''More of the Monkees ''is the second studio album by The Monkees, first released on 9 January 1967 as COM-102 (mono) and COS-102 (stereo). The album was compiled and released under the direction of music supervisor Don Kirshner, apparently unbeknownst to the group, who were on tour. The album's tracks draw from a large pool of producers, including Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, Michael Nesmith, Jeff Barry, Jack Keller, Neil Sedaka, Carole Bayer, Carole King and Gerry Goffin, and an even larger pool of songwriters, including Boyce, Hart, Nesmith, Sedaka, Bayer, Keller, Neil Diamond, Diane Hilderbrand, Sandy Linzer, Denny Randell, Ben Raleigh, Roger Atkins and others. Session musicians include Peter Tork (guitar), Glen Campbell (guitar), James Burton (guitar), Neil Diamond (guitar), Carol Kaye (bass), Larry Knechtel (bass), Neil Sedaka (piano), Bobby Hart (organ), Hal Blaine (drums), and Julius Wechter (percussion). The album reached #1 on the Billboard 200 top albums list, replacing the group's first album, The Monkees, and remaining there for 18 weeks, the longest of any Monkees album. It features the group's second single, "I'm a Believer", and its B-side "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone". Track Listing Original album Side 1 #"She" #"When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" #"Mary, Mary" #"Hold On Girl" #"Your Auntie Grizelda" #"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" Side 2 #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"The Day We Fall in Love" #"Sometime in the Morning" #"Laugh" #"I'm a Believer" 1994 CD reissue #"She" #"When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" #"Mary, Mary" #"Hold On Girl" #"Your Auntie Grizelda" #"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"The Day We Fall in Love" #"Sometime in the Morning" #"Laugh" #"I'm a Believer" #"Don't Listen to Linda" #"I'll Spend My Life with You" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"I'm a Believer" 1996 vinyl reissue Side 1 #"She" #"When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" #"Mary, Mary" #"Hold On Girl" #"Your Auntie Grizelda" #"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" Side 2 #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"The Day We Fall in Love" #"Sometime in the Morning" #"Laugh" #"I'm a Believer" #"Don't Listen to Linda" #"I'll Spend My Life with You" 2006 CD reissue Disc 1 #"She" #"When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" #"Mary, Mary" #"Hold On Girl" #"Your Auntie Grizelda" #"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"The Day We Fall in Love" #"Sometime in the Morning" #"Laugh" #"I'm a Believer" #"Apples, Peaches, Bananas and Pears" #"Ladies Aid Society" #"I'll Spend My Life with You" #"I Don't Think You Know Me" #"Through the Looking Glass" #"Don't Listen to Linda" #"Kicking Stones" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"I'm a Believer" #"Mr. Webster" Disc 2 #"She" #"When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" #"Mary, Mary" #"Hold On Girl" #"Your Auntie Grizelda" #"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"The Kind of Girl I Could Love" #"The Day We Fall in Love" #"Sometime in the Morning" #"Laugh" #"I'm a Believer" #"Valleri" #"Words" #"Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" #"I'll Be Back Up on My Feet" #"Tear Drop City" #"Of You" #"Hold On Girl" #"(I Prithee) Do Not Ask for Love" Release History United States *1967: Colgems COM-102 — LP (mono) *1967: Colgems COS-102 — LP (stereo) *196?: Colgems P8CG-1002 — 8-track *196?: Colgems P8CG-5001 — 8-track (double album with The Monkees) *196?: Colgems CG3P-5001 — reel-to-reel (double album with The Monkees) *1984: Rhino RNC-70142 — cassette *1986: Rhino RNLP-70142 — LP *1987: Arista AC-8525 — cassette *1987: Arista AL-8525 — LP *1987: Arista ARCD-8525 — CD *1994: Rhino R2 71791 — CD (bonus tracks) *1996: Sundazed LP 5046 — LP (yellow vinyl; bonus tracks) *2001: Sundazed LP 5046 — LP (180-gram black vinyl; bonus tracks) *2006: Rhino R2 77744 — 2 CDs (limited edition; bonus tracks) *2011: Rhino — CD See Also * The Monkees discography * ''More of the Monkees'' (EP) Around the Web * Wikipedia * Allmusic * The Monkees Mixography ** Colgems LP (mono) ** Colgems LP (stereo) ** Arista CD ** Rhino CD (1994) ** Rhino 2 CDs (2006) * The Monkees Sessionography * Hey, Hey... It's the Monkees Home Page * Both Sides Now * Rhino Category:Albums Category:Monkees Albums